The More Boys I Meet
by Japan's Arc Angel
Summary: Hermione Granger has never been kissed, until the day she begs her best friend to be her first. But after finding that he's nowhere near what she was looking for, she goes mad kissing as many boys as she can, looking for her frog to become her prince. R&R


_I think I just love writing Harry Potter stories too much! Please do review, or I just end up thinking everyone hates it and I end up removing the story. Just my short prologue to start off the story, much more to come! Please enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of settings, just the bare bones of the story, the rest belongs to J. K Rowling!_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Kissing Harry Potter<span>

"Harry? Am I ugly?" Harry Potter stared up at his best friend over his spectacles, green eyes shadowed by high-raised eyebrows. He closed his large copy of Advanced Potion Making and studied her carefully. Removing his glasses, he put his hands together and sighed,

"Hermione. What are you talking about?" He asked her quizzically,

"Well, I mean look at me, really look at me. Would you snog me?" Hermione Granger brushed her bushy hair behind her ears and looked at him in anticipation, her chocolate eyes boring into him. He blushed furiously, trying to look anywhere other than at her.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, you can't ask me that! You're my best friend!" He shoved his glasses back over his nose and reopened his book, beginning to furiously scribble notes. Yet she ripped them from his grasp and took hold of his chin tightly, forcing him to look at her. Her cheeks burned bright, and his face exploded.

"Harry! I mean it! Would you kiss me? Right now?" His nose twitched violently,

"Hermione! We can't kiss! We've been best friend for five years now! It's just, too weird." He pulled away from her and began gathering his things and taking them a few at a time from the small table that they sat at, to the large soft couch that was positioned in front of the dying embers of the Gryffindor Common Room. "It's getting late, almost two o'clock, we should bed soon." Harry tried to shift the conversation as he rearranged his possessions.

"Harry, please don't just ignore me. I've never had a single boyfriend, never had a kiss." He stood from his crouching position and looked at her,

"That's your own fault for turning everyone down. Why would you want to kiss me then?" She got off of her own chair and came to lean over the back of the sofa, leaning upon her arms and peering at him,

"Well, I don't mind having my first kiss with you, that's okay; at least it won't be wasted. And then I can gauge how a kiss is meant to feel when I find my Prince Charming." Her eyes welled up and she turned and let herself fall over the back of the sofa, flopping onto the cushions below. She giggled a little, "I guess I'll have to go through a fair amount of frogs first though..." She turned onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow. "When are you going to get with Weasley anyway?" She watched him turn scarlet,

"Shut it Hermione! There's nothing goin' on with us!" She picked up a cushion and threw it at him as he bent his head back over his things. It hit him hard and knocked him over slightly, sending his books crashing to the floor, scattering. "Hermione!"

"Oh come on! I've seen the way you look at her! You should go for it!" Yet she received a pillow back to the face and her smile faltered. "It'd be fun Harry!" She winked at him but he only rolled his eyes. "If you don't then you have to kiss me!" He pulled a very odd face at her but resumed his restacking,

"I'm not going to do either. I can't! You're my best friend, and Ginevra's brother Ron would murder me. You and I both know it." He gave her a hard glare as he eyes widened and she giggled even more,

"Ginevra? What happened to Weasley? Or Ginny?" She stuck her tongue out cheekily at him, giggling continuously. "Since when did you start calling her that? And besides, that idiot's just a big push over anyway! You don't need to worry about something so silly." She slipped onto the floor with him and pinched his elbow slightly. "Want Hermione to hewlp Hawwie?" She joked, pouting her lips at him.

"Get lost Hermione," He joked, pushing her a little, "And get to bed! It's gone two and-" A small purring interrupted him as a soft scraping passed his shins. Looking down, the small ginger form of Crookshanks the cat twiddled between his legs and meowed up at him, before bounding onto Hermione's knee.

"Aww, hey Crookshanks, how you doing? You gonna go sleepy with me gorgeous?" She stood up, gathering him into her arms. She walked up towards the tower followed by Harry. As they reached the top, she turned to him, "I'll meet you tomorrow okay?" Crookshanks shot from her arms and under Harry's and into the boy's dormitory.

"Yeah," He smiled at her, "Looks like he's with me then!" And he left her to turn back into her own dormitory.

~x~x~x~

Hermione woke later that morning, a mangled mess of hair covering her entire face. She sighed deeply and stretched herself, yawning greatly. She sat up and stretched again, swinging her legs to the side of her purple silken four-poster bed and standing clumsily. Wombling over to her drawers she pulled out her uniform and having a sneaky look to see if anyone was watching, quickly changed. She took her robes from the edge of her bed and picked up her copy of The Monster Book of Monsters which growled loudly at her, "Oh shush!" She muttered at it, but was alarmed when a loud scream could be heard ringing through the tower. "What on earth?" She headed for the door seeing the other five girls around her stirring wildly from the distant outburst. Opening the door slowly it was suddenly thrown open and Crookshanks bounded onto her shoulder, glaring back towards the boys dormitory. "Hey, what's up gorgeous?" She took him into her arms and scratched his head lovingly.

"Oi! You had better have meant me! You get that bloody beast away from our dorm!" Hermione's jaw dropped, her face reddened and she glared heavily at Ronald Weasley. He stood in only his underwear, face as red as his hair, green eyes flashing wildly, towering through the doorway.

"Oh. You. Will you leave my poor kitty alone!" She gave her cat a sad smile and a small cuddle,

"Granger, that thing almost scalped me!" He cried, waving a long finger at the feline.

"He would never! He was with Harry the whole night!" She said defiantly and then began walking down the stone staircase,

"No! He was clawing at my head! You keep that pig with hair out of our dormitory!" Ron shrieked after her, angered further as she did not turn to him, instead walking through the portrait hole allowing it to swing shut behind her.

~x~x~x~

Ron and Harry sat staring bored at Professor Binns as he droned on and on about some long gone Goblin Rebellion, slipping further into unconsciousness. Harry's arm that his head had been resting upon slipped and he fell into Ron, knocking him to the floor. Yet no one stirred, not Binns nor the sleeping classmates around him, "Buggerin' hell Harry, watch it." He stood and returned to his seat as his sleepy-eyed friend rubbed his eyes.

"Ron. Can I ask you something?" He blinked a few times and then nodded, waiting for him to continue, "Well, if a friend of yours asked you to kiss her would you?" Ron looked at him as if he were beyond simple minded,

"Dude! Obviously! Especially is she's hot!" Harry slapped him,

"You know what I mean! If she's like a sister to you, is it still okay?"

"Mate, if you're not together it's just a kiss, it doesn't mean anything." Ron nodded through his speech and Harry took in his words carefully,

"Well...I suppose if it shut her up..." He mumbled to himself,

"What?" Ron asked, straining to hear him,

"Oh, nothing mate. Just, yeah..." He sighed heavily and placed his head onto his desk loudly.

~x~x~x~

"I really wanna find my prince Harry," Hermione said flatly at dinner that evening.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione! It's all you've gone on about all day!" Harry put down his fork and looked at his friend desperately. "Can you just stop for five minutes?" He shook his hand wildly at her but she simply stared back intensely.

"Harry please, this is very important!"

"But it's not!" He cried, causing those closest to them to raise an eyebrow. Harry shifted uncomfortably and then bent in, lowering his voice, "Can we just have dinner and the rest of the evening without this?" He began eating once more; intent on ignoring anything more she had to say on the subject.

"Harry, stop eating. Do you just not value me at all? I'm meant to be your friend." She sat with the arms folded, lips pressed into a pout and looking from him.

"That's the whole reason! You are my friend; just stop raving on about frogs and princes!"

"But Harry, I need my prince! I'm getting old! I-" But she was suddenly cut off as Harry dragged her into him, taking her lips fully, causing the entire hall to fall silent around them.

* * *

><p><em>Japan's Arc Angel x<em>


End file.
